Last Forever
by NSThorlover
Summary: Nate and Serena take a chance at everything to keep their friendship and love through the years and distance.
1. 2015

A/N: Hi everyone! So it's been a couple of years since I last wrote. So I know that GG ended years ago but that doesn't mean I'm over it. I started reading Serenate FFs again and fell in love with them as if its 2010. LOL. So this story came to my mind and I really wanted to make my own version of what happens after the finale. This is going to be a multichapter and I will post every week but since I'm still going to school, I may not upload on time. And lastly, forgive my grammatical errors or tenses. I'm not American and English is not my 1st language.

ENJOY!

It was 2012 since Gossip Girl ended. For several years, secrets, scandals and rumors were spread about the Upper East Siders, mainly Chuck, Blair, Nate and Serena. They weren't given the chance to live their lives peacefully without someone spying and sending pictures and details to Gossip Girl. For years, the NJBC were looking for answers about the person behind everything only to reveal that it had been Dan Humphrey all along. Everyone was shocked when they learned that he was indeed Gossip Girl. After the revelation, Chuck, Blair and Nate resented him. Except for Serena who was still in love with him, decided to forgive him and gave him a chance to start over with her. Now that Gossip Girl was revealed and shut down, everybody's lives became normal. Chuck and Blair got married and had a son named Henry. Serena and Dan got back and Nate ran the NY Spectator Publishing Inc.

3 years later…

2015

Serena got out of a cab and walked up to Jean-Georges restaurant. There, she scanned the room and spotted Chuck and Blair on a far square table. She went and greeted the couple and took a seat next to Blair.

'You look happy, S. What was it you wanted to say?' Blair asked.

Serena smiled as she grabbed the napkin and placed it on her lap. Blair stared at her gasped. 'Are you pregnant?'

'Okay, Blair, hold on. We have to wait for Nate first.'

'But I wanna know! Is it Dan?' Blair pleaded.

'You know she won't stop until you tell her, sis.' Chuck added.

Serena sighed. 'Okay, okay.'

Chuck and Blair looked at her waiting for her to speak.

Serena lifted her left hand and exposed hers sparkling engagement ring and smiled. 'I'm engaged!'

Blair gasped and took Serena's and looked at the ring. 'It's gorgeous S! Who's the lucky guy?'

Serena frowned and stared at Blair. Ever since she got back together with Dan, Blair couldn't stop her dry humor towards Dan.

'I'm kidding, Serena. I know it's lonely boy. Congratulations.'

'Thank you, Blair. And he's not lonely anymore.'

Just as then, Nate arrived and sat down. 'Hey. Sorry I'm late. The meeting I had took longer than I expected.'

'It's fine.' Serena smiled. 'I was just telling them that Dan and I got engaged.'

Nate widened his eyes. 'Wow, Serena. That's good news. And congratulations!' He leaned and embraced her.

'Thank you. I'm so sorry I didn't wait to tell until you arrived. Blair couldn't resist.'

Nate scoffed. 'Well, it's Blair.' He glanced at Blair for a second then turned back to Serena.

Chuck raised her glass. 'Now that everyone is here, I say we make a toast to the newly engaged Serena. And Dan who isn't here.'

Blair rolled her eyes when Chuck mentioned Dan. Her disdain towards Dan had been like during their high school days. Years ago, Dan and Blair had dated and she regretted those times although she admitted that had fallen for him.

They all raised their glass and toasted before drinking. Blair and Serena started discussing wedding plans while Chuck and Nate were talking about 'guy' stuff.

But Serena wasn't the only one to announce the news. Nate figured it was also a perfect time to tell his friends what he had to say.

'Actually, I also got something to say. A friend of grandfather whose a senator offered me a job. He said he wanted me to be his communications manager.'

'That's great man!' Chuck said as he patted his friend on the back.

'Well, did you accept the offer?' Blair asked.

Nate took a deep breath and slowly nodded. 'Yeah.'

'Nate, that's good news! This is a huge opportunity for you.' Serena said.

'Yes but… I'm moving to Washington.' Nate added.

Serena hesitated. 'You're leaving?'

He nodded. 'In a few months. July, actually. The money is decent, they got me a place there…'

'Why do you need the money anyway? You're rich.' Blair commented.

Chuck, Nate and Serena turned to Blair and stared at her.

'Ugh. Okay. It's just I'm gonna miss you, that's all.' She bowed her head.

Serena nodded. 'Well, if it's gonna make you happy, then we'll support you. It's not gonna be the same without you here.'

'Make sure you come back here, Nathaniel. Especially when those big moments come.' Chuck gestured to Serena and continued. 'Like her wedding to Humphrey.'

Nate took a deep breath. It was hard for him to decide if he's going to accept the offer. New York was his home. His friends and family were there. Everything he needed and wanted were there but he thought maybe it's time for a change. He believed that this was the time to change the scenario. A fresh start. And this could be the chance for him to move on from Serena whom he never stopped loving. He admitted he was hurt when Serena chose to be with Dan. He knew she never stopped loving him despite the fact that he had judged her, hurt her and betrayed her and her friends many times. Nate wasn't mad at Dan anymore but hadn't forgiven him either. If he treated Serena right and had proven himself a changed man maybe he will. But right now seeing Serena engaged cringed him so he thought that leaving New York will change that.

'I will, man. Won't miss it.' Nate said.

They walked outside the restaurant. Chuck and Blair's limo arrived and they bid their goodbyes. When they left, Nate turned to Serena.

'Hey, are you doing anything today?'

Serena thought about it for a second and shook her head. 'Not at the moment. Why?'

'I actually wanted to talk to you about something.'

'Sure. About what?'

'Not here. Let's take a walk to Central Park.'

When they reached the park, they walked by the lake and observed the beauty of it. It was one of Serena and Nate's favorite views when they were young.

'So what is it you want to talk about?' Serena asked.

'Well…' Nate took a deep breath as he gathered his thoughts. 'Since I'll be leaving and there won't be anyone to take over as editor in chief of the Spectator, I was thinking that you could replace me.'

Serena stopped and froze. 'Wait, me?'

'Yeah. You did a pretty good job as a writer and you're the only one I know and trust to be qualified. And I think you are.'

'Nate. Editor in chief?'

'Come on Serena. You're gonna do well on this. When I leave, I want to make sure that the Spectator is going to be in good hands.'

'But I suck. All the time. I make mistakes. As much as I appreciate the offer, I don't know if I can handle it or if I can be a good boss to everyone.'

'Nobody's perfect. Plus, everyone loved you when you were there. I trust you. You're the only one I can count on to this. That's why I chose you.' Nate looked straight in to her eyes hoping he would convince her.

Serena stared at Nate. 'You… You trust me?'

'I always have.'

Serena smiled. Those were the most touching words someone had ever said to her in a while. It made her feel good and more confident about herself. Nate was the only one who made her feel that way.

'Well, then, I accept.' She smiled.

'Great. Then we have a deal.' He offered his hand to Serena and she grabbed his and shook hands.

'Deal.'

Few months had passed; Nate was ready to leave for Washington. He was excited but at the same time he wasn't. New York was his whole life. He can't believe he was going to leave everything behind. It wasn't that he won't come back home anymore. He promised his family and friends he will return from time to time. After his last luggage was being brought down, he looked around the penthouse for the last time before heading towards the elevator. When he exited the building, he saw Chuck, Blair and Serena waiting for him by the limo. They were going to take him to the airport to bid their goodbyes.

They reached the airport. The private jet was ready and Nate's luggages were already being transferred to the plane. And now was the time to say goodbye this three best friends.

Nate faced them and gave them a sad smile. 'So this is it.'

'I'll miss you, Nate. I hope you arrive there safely. Henry will miss his uncle.' Blair said as she embraced him.

'Make sure to call when you get there.' Chuck added.

'I will, man.' Nate replied as they gave each other hugs.

At last, he turned to Serena who was smiling with sadness present on her face. 'Serena…'

'I'll make sure Spectator runs smoothly.'

He smiled. 'You'll do great.'

Serena nodded slowly and embraced Nate. She missed how warm he was and how comforting it made her feel when she was feeling down.

He walked towards the plane but before he stepped in, he glanced one last time at them and waved before entering.

They stayed and until the plane took off.

Nate glanced through the window. He was viewing New York from above and thinking how much he was going to miss his home. This was it. This was going to be a fresh start for him… At least.


	2. 2016

A/N: Thank you for the follows, reviews and favorites! You are the ones who inspire me to continue this story!

BikerChick101 before I thank you, I just wanna say that I'm a big fan of your stories! I practically read every Serenate story you wrote and I kinda fangirled when I saw your review :) Thank you for the support!

And for the 2 guests who reviewed! Thank you so much and I'll do my best to keep this story alive :)

This chapter is longer than the previous one so I hope you'll enjoy it :) Please R&R :)

Note: If you're reading towards the end of this chapter, I suggest you listen to SEE YOU SOON THEN by DEBORAH LURIE to give you the feels of the story :)

2016

It had been a year since Nate left the city that never sleeps. It took some time before he got used to Washington and so far, he loved it. He would walk around and explore the city whenever he had the day off but most of the time he was all alone. He did make friends but they were not the same as his best friends back in New York. Most of the people he knew had families and they rather spend their free time with them. Nate loved Fridays because those were the times when he can actually drink after work and the 2 following days were his time off from work. He thought of spending the weekends in New York but it was a hassle thing to do and there were times when he needed to work on a weekend. He was in his office doing some paper work. It was a Friday and he can't wait to get out of work. He needed a drink. He sighed and leaned against his chair because he was so exhausted when his phone beeped.

'Mr. Archibald, the files from Mr. Lee have arrived.' His secretary Laura said.

'Okay, good. Can you just leave it there with you? I'll check them on Monday because I'm leaving in a few.'

'Yes, sir.'

Nate checked his watch and it was only 4. He needed to leave and getting off a few hours earlier wouldn't hurt. He grabbed his coat and keys and left the office.

When he got down from his car, he went straight to the building he stayed. He greeted the guard and when he was about to hit the elevator button, he heard someone call his name.

'Nate!'

He turned around and saw a familiar blonde. He smiled because it was Serena.

'Serena?' He came and embraced her. God, how he missed her embrace. They hadn't spoken nor seen each other for a year. They just exchanged messages occasionally.

'I'm here to surprise you.'

'Well, you succeeded.' He laughed. 'What are you doing here?'

'Can't a friend visit a friend?'

Nate nodded in agreement. 'I'm glad you're here.'

She touched his arm. 'I'm sorry I came here unannounced. I really wanted to surprise you.'

'No, don't apologize. I love that you're here.'

Nate saw that Serena brought a luggage. It looked like she was going to stay for a while maybe. He gestured towards it. 'You're staying?'

Serena looked at her luggage then turned back to Nate. 'Yeah. Just today. I go back tomorrow though. I have a meeting with clients.'

'Do you have a place yet?' He was hoping she'd say no.

'Umm, not yet but I've passed by a couple of hotels so…'

He smiled. 'You can stay with me. My place is pretty big and I have a spare room.'

'Really? Are you sure?'

Nate grabbed Serena's luggage and pressed the elevator button. 'For you? Always.'

Nate showed Serena his penthouse. It was quite bigger and modern-ish than Chuck's place in the Empire. He showed her the guest room where she will be staying. They ordered pizza and drank wine. After getting Serena settled in, he went to his room to change. Minutes later, when he came out to the living room, he saw Serena admiring the view from the window. He studied her from afar. He remembered how much he loved her expression whenever she looked from the balcony or window. 'I like looking through the window too.' He stood next to her.

Serena glanced at Nate for a few seconds waiting for him to continue talking.

Nate continued. 'Whenever I feel lonely, I watch that monument.' He pointed at the Washington Monument. 'I could watch it for hours and not get bored of it. Sometimes I think it gets lonely too.'

Serena chuckled. 'Well… Tonight you won't be alone. I'm here.'

Nate smiled. 'I'm really glad you're here Serena. It means a lot to me.'

Serena brushed his arm. 'Anything for my best friend.'

He nodded. 'And so while you're here, let me bring you there.'

'To that monument? Now?'

Nate shrugged. 'Yeah. It's a perfect night for a walk. Let me get my coat.'

Serena loved how Nate was spontaneous. It was one of the things Serena loved about him. Dan wasn't like that. Dan never brought her to a diner wearing their night clothes or get a car and go on a road trip. When she and Nate were dating, walking around was their thing. She remembered how he would ask her to dance at Central park at night and give her the sweetest kiss she could ever imagine. It had been 6 years since they broke up but a part of Serena felt it was just days ago. It wasn't that she still had feelings for Nate. Yes, she still did have feelings for him and that never went away. She was already with Dan and she was going to marry him because after all, he was the love of her life and she did in fact choose him.

They walked all the way to the monument. It was Serena's first time there. She was amazed how it was built and how beautiful it was. They were walking by the reflecting pool when Nate started telling facts about the buildings and Serena can't help but feel fascinated.

'Where did you learn all this?' She asked.

'From a couple of co-workers.' He replied. 'Actually, it was this guy named Frank. He was a nice guy and he showed me around during my first few days here.'

Serena nodded. 'Did you make friends around here?'

He slowly nodded. 'Yeah. Wait, you haven't told me how you found my address.'

Serena laughed. 'Chuck.'

Nate rolled his eyes. 'Up until now… So, why did you come here alone? Where's Dan or Chuck or Blair?'

'Umm..' Serena gathered her thoughts. 'Dan is in Chicago promoting his new book and Chuck and Blair are in Europe for the week with Henry.'

'How are you and Dan by the way?'

Serena took a deep breath. 'So far, we're good. Planning the wedding is harder than I thought. We set the date and its going to be on June 18 2017. And you should be there, Nate. I'm serious.'

Nate chuckled. 'Of course I'll be there. I won't miss the happiest day of your life.'

Serena smiled then nodded. 'Thank you. So, enough about me, what about you? How's working here?'

'Just… Fine.'

Serena punched his arm. 'Come on, Nate, tell me more about you here. I haven't seen you or heard about you for so long. I wanna know what you have been up to. Like, have you met someone? Is there someone you dislike or anything!'

Nate stopped walking and Serena looked at him waiting for his response. 'Lately, it's just been work. It's more hectic than I imagined. I do actually dislike someone, her name is Samantha. She used to ask me out a couple of times and when I rejected her, she became annoying and no, I am not seeing someone and I haven't been on a date since I moved here.'

'Nate… Are you happy here?' Serena just had to ask.

'Yes. What made you ask?'

Serena stopped and observed him. She knew there was something in him that he didn't want to say so she just shook her head and gave the benefit of the doubt. 'No reason.' 'I think we should go back. It's getting late.'

Serena nodded. 'Sure.'

'We could open a bottle of champagne and you can tell me everything that happened when I left?'

Serena laughed. 'Sounds good.'

They went back to the penthouse. Nate sat next to Serena on the couch and opened the bottle of champagne and poured on their glasses. Serena told stories about Blair, Chuck, Dan and of course, Henry. Nate was very close to his godson and he was sad when he won't be seeing him like he used to. They talked and laughed for hours. They reminisced all the memorable things they had done together until they fell asleep. Serena was cuddled next to Nate on the couch. When the sun rose, Nate woke up to find Serena still next to him still sleeping. He smiled at her then checked on his phone. It was 7am already. He remembered Serena saying her flight was at 11am. He woke her up and reminded her that she was leaving. He didn't want her to leave. He wanted her to stay with him. She loved Washington already and if they were together, it would make Nate very happy but she wasn't his. She was getting married to someone who was not him.

Nate took Serena to the airport. He hated saying goodbye but it was inevitable. He waited with her until her flight was being called. And finally, when Serena was about to leave, she turned around and wrapped her arms around him.

'I'm gonna miss you so bad, Nate Archibald.' She said as tears came down.

Nate studied her. As he wiped her cheek with his thumb. 'I'm gonna miss you too, S. This isn't goodbye. I'll see you on your wedding.'

'But it's still months away. Are you sure you can't take a week of or even a few days off?'

'I wish I could. Elections are near and time's a bitch.'

Serena nodded slowly. 'Alright. I'll see you soon.'

'Please tell everyone I said hi.'

She nodded again. 'Yeah I will.'

They stared at each other again and embraced each other one last time. Serena grabbed her luggage and walked to the escalator. She looked back at Nate once again and smiled. Nate stood still watching her until she disappeared from his sight.

tbc.

Preview: The next chapter will be set on Serena and Dan's wedding and that's all I can say for now. Until next time!


	3. 2017

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, followers and those who added this story to their favorites! You give me inspiration! Anyway, I might update this story after 2 weeks maybe because I've got a paper to write. But don't worry because I won't abandon this story. Feel free to message me for suggestions. I don't bite :) I made this chapter longer for ya'll to enjoy the story more :)

 **2017**

15 days before the wedding

'Ugh, I hate this!' Serena sat in her office chair and leaned towards it and took a deep breath. Her mobile phone and her office phone were continuously ringing at the same time but she didn't bother answering them because she was too exhausted and out of breath after several phone calls earlier. After few deep breaths, she sat straight and continued working on her computer to finish a deadline that was due today. It was hard for her to balance work and planning a wedding at the same time. Thank goodness Blair and Jenny were there to help out but Serena was mostly making all the decisions.

Few minutes later, she 'picked up her phone and dialed Blair's number.

'Hey, S.'

'Blair, I need another favor. I can't leave the office today because I have a deadline due in the next 2 hours so can you please go to the florist because they haven't called and I have been waiting like crazy. Follow up everything.'

'Okay, S. I'll take care of those bitches-'

Serena cut Blair off. 'B, please, don't be a bitch to them or else I won't be having flowers in my wedding.'

Blair sighed. 'Fine. Will be there in an hour.'

'Thank you.'

Hours later, Serena came home and walked to her room. She noticed a laptop lying on the bed and assumed Dan was already home.

'Dan?' She called as she went out the room.

'In here!' He shouted from the kitchen.

Serena watched as her husband to be was cooking something that smelled awfully good as she walked in. She hadn't eaten the entire day because of all the stress and she just realized it now.

'Wow. That smells so good.' She wrapped her hands around Dan's waist.

'Yeah, I decided to cook after an exhausting day.' He said as he kissed her. 'How's your day?'

'Ugh, stressful as always. I need a break.'

'Wedding planning is really that tough?'

She nodded. 'Very but… It'll all be worth it once I marry you.'

Dan smiled and then kissed her. '2 weeks, Serena. I can't wait.'

Serena studied he fiancé. She thought about how time flew and after everything that had happened with Gossip Girl, family drama, relationships, love triangles and takedowns, she was here now with the guy who broke her heart several times. He was the love of her life after all as she had said years ago.

'Have you gone fitting already?' She asked.

Dan nodded. 'I did earlier with dad but I'm coming back in a few days for the final fitting. You?'

She shook her head. 'Tomorrow after lunch.'

Dan looked at Serena one last time and kissed her again. '2 weeks.'

10 days before the wedding

'I'm sorry I haven't called lately mom, I've got tons of work piled up but at least I'm going to see you at the wedding.' Nate stood near the window of his office while he was on his phone with his mother. 'No I don't have a plus one so don't get your hopes up anytime soon.'

While on the phone, his assistant knocked on his door and slowly walked in about to say something when Nate gestured at her to wait.

'Okay, it was nice talking to you but I gotta go. I love you, mom. Tell dad I said hi.' He hung up.

'Sir, Mr. Lowen just called about the press conference.'

Nate sat on his chair. 'What about?'

'He said instead of this Friday, they're moving it to next Saturday.'

Nate's eyes widened. Next Saturday was Serena and Dan's wedding. I' 'What? I can't go on that day, I'll be in New York. I'm leaving on Wednesday.'

'That's what he told me. June 18. Should I send him a message?'

He shook his head. 'No need. Thank you Laura. I'll call him.'

Nate stared at the ceiling thinking about how he won't be able to attend the wedding. It was going to be Serena's big day and he won't be there for that. But if he didn't attend the stupid press conference it would affect his job. He dialed the number of Mr. Lowen and hoped for the possibility of going to the wedding. He did his best to convince him to at least let him leave the conference earlier or if there were any other possibilities but according to Mr. Lowen, Nate's presence was a must and he cannot be absent or he might put his job on jeopardy.

After the call with Mr. Lowen, Nate dialed Blair's number. He told her he won't be able to fly back to Serena's wedding and explained everything why. Blair got upset but she understood his reason. He told her to relay the message to Serena. When he put the phone down, he covered his face with both his hands. He missed his home, his friends, his family and Serena.

3 days before the wedding

Serena sat on her room holding her wedding dress that was inside a box. She thought about the day of her wedding. She was happy but at the same time she was nervous and scared. Marrying Dan was a big deal to her because it was going to change her life.

She heard a knock on her door.

'Come in.'

Blair entered the room with Henry. 'Hey S. I got your text.'

Henry ran to his godmother and gave her a kiss. 'Aunty S.'

Serena smiled as she kissed her godson on both cheeks. 'Hi handsome.'

Blair gestured Henry out. 'Honey, why don't you go watch TV in the living room. We'll be out shortly.'

Henry nodded and ran out.

Blair sat next to Serena. 'What's wrong?'

Serena shrugged and took a deep breath. 'I'm not sure if I can do this.'

'Oh, S. I'm sure it's just wedding jitters. It happens all the time.'

Serena faced her best friend. 'But what if it's not? What if I'm not marriage material?' Tears started falling down.

Blair raised both hands. 'Serena! Calm down!' She grabbed Serena's hand and held it tight. 'I know you're scared but trust me it will all turn out okay. When I was about to marry Chuck, I thought of running away to Europe.'

Serena just looked at Blair waiting for her to finish.

'But when I saw him smiling at me at that day I was going to marry him, I knew it was going to be the best decision of my life. Then it turned out to be so much better when Henry came.'

Serena nodded. 'You're probably right. I love Dan and I've waited a long time for this to happen. It'll go away, right?'

Blair nodded and leaned to embrace her. 'As long as you're happy, I'm happy.'

2 days before the wedding

Nate walked out the building of his office. It was already past 6 so he decided to get a drink at a bar before going home. While walking, he saw a familiar face heading out from a coffee shop. He walked faster towards the person and slowly recognized her as Vanessa Abrams.

'Vanessa!' He shouted.

Vanessa looked back and her eyes widened. 'Nate?'

The last time Nate saw Vanessa was 6 years ago. He hadn't heard from her again after the time Vanessa tried to take Serena down. She still looked the same as before with her hippie style except her hair was shorter.

'Hey. I didn't expect to see you here.'

Vanessa hesitated. 'Yeah... You too... Um, do you stay here now?'

He nodded. 'I actually work here now. What about you?'

'Same. I work at a small production house in this city.'

'That's great. I haven't seen you since then.'

Vanessa nodded. She did feel regret about it. 'Yeah. I just had to get away from there and from everything.'

'Well I'm heading over to a bar now. Care to join? I wanna know what you've been up to.' Nate thought it would be a good time to catch up with an old friend.

Vanessa smiled. 'Sure. That'd be great.'

Nate and Vanessa sat by the counter. Nate told her everything that had happened when she left. He told her about Dan and Serena and Chuck and Blair. Whenever Dan's name was mentioned, Vanessa felt sad. Dan was her best friend and probably the love of her life but he pushed her away from his life. Until now, she still remembered his last words to her.

Nate noticed the sadness in her eyes. 'Are you okay?'

Vanessa nodded. 'Yeah. It's just… I can't believe that Dan and Serena are getting married. I thought after Dan revealed himself to be Gossip Girl, she wouldn't be with him anymore.'

'That's what I thought too. But she told me her feelings for him never went away.' Nate said as he drank from his glass.

'Are you still in love with Serena?' She just had to ask.

Nate scoffed. 'That was a long time ago. I moved on.' He took a deep breath before proceeding. 'But… A part of me always will.'

Vanessa studied him. She knew Nate never got over Serena even if when that time she and Nate were dating. She knew that the way he looked at other girls were nothing compared to the way he looked at Serena. She felt the same way with Dan and now she was sitting here with Nate while Serena and Dan were probably happy with each other.

'Will you be okay when you see them exchange vows?'

Nate faced Vanessa. 'I actually am not going. I was going to but suddenly this press conference moved the date to the wedding day.'

'Well, find a way, you have to go.' Vanessa said as she was cheering for him.

'I can't… I'll lose my job-' Vanessa then cut him off.

'Then leave as soon as you're done. Come on, Nate. Take your private jet if possible. It would make Serena happy. You want her to be happy right?'

Nate started to have hopes. 'You do have a point.' Nate looked at Vanessa and thought about how she had always been a good friend to him. 'You wanna come along? Be my plus one?'

Vanessa laughed. 'You honestly think me showing myself in there would be a good idea? Dan is gonna freak out. He hates me.'

Nate shook his head. 'Look, what you did was bad. But he shouldn't just shove you away like you're just someone else after everything you've been through together. He actually did worse than you. No offense.'

Vanessa laughed again. 'All I want is to seek forgiveness from the people I hurt.' Tears started to fall on her cheeks. 'But… Knowing them, I don't think I'll be able to get at least one.'

Nate grabbed her hand and squeezed it. 'Trust me, you will. If you want I can help you.'

Vanessa nodded in agreement. 'Thank you, Nate. You're such a good friend to me. And I'm so sorry.'

He smiled. 'Hey. We're alright. If you need me, just give me a call. You're the only friend I have here in this city.'

'Alright, only if you go to New York and show up like you're supposed to.'

The day of the wedding

'S, I got you something blue.' Blair entered the dressing room holding a small blue hairclip. She noticed Serena sitting and staring at the mirror all dressed up and ready. Blair knew there was something wrong from the look on her face. On the first few months of their engagement, Serena was all giddy and excited because she was marrying Dan, the love of her life. But on the last weeks before the wedding, she suddenly felt down and pessimistic and Blair thought if it was just a natural feeling of getting married or something else.

Blair walked behind her best friend and inserted the clip on her hair and looked at her. 'Are you okay?'

Serena bowed her head. 'Yeah it's just… I'm wondering if it's the right time to get married.'

'Are you thinking of running away?'

'I don't know. I just… I think I haven't gotten enough chance to find myself before settling in. I don't know, maybe I'm just nervous.' She made a nervous laugh.

Blair rested her hand on Serena's shoulder. 'S, if you wanna run away, I can help you out.'

Serena looked at Blair. 'B! No, I don't want to…' She paused. 'But… I kinda want to… But I love Dan and I…'

Blair took a deep breath. 'S, I think I know something that will cheer you up.'

'What is it?'

Blair smiled and walked to the door and opened it and Nate entered the room. Serena's eyes widened and covered her mouth as she started crying. She stood and walked towards him and held him tightly.

'I thought you weren't coming.'

He kissed her forehead. 'There's no place I'd rather be than to see you happy.'

She stared at him and smiled. 'I'm so happy you're here. You're my best friend.'

Blair watched them as they exchanged comforting words. Deep down inside of her, she wanted them to end up. She always had felt that way ever since they got together years ago. Even if they were broken up, their chemistry was still undeniable.

Everybody gathered up to their seats as Dan stood beside the priest. Before the ceremony started, Nate had talked to Dan as a friend because Dan was nervous as well and he needed someone to talk to besides his dad.

Serena showed up from above the stairs. The guests started to stand up and watched her as she walked down holding a bouquet of flowers.

Dan and Serena exchanged vows. Nate was happy for them but he was hurting a little inside. He was never over Serena he admitted to himself but he learned to accept that they will never be together. He had hoped for someday but that someday seemed unlikely. When the priest pronounced them as man and wife, everyone stood up and gave them a round of applause as the newlyweds kissed.

Nate stood on one corner holding a glass of whisky while people were dancing and mingling. He watched Henry dancing with his mother while Chuck was hanging by the counter talking to Eric. He glanced over to the newlyweds who were whispering each other. They were happy, he thought, and it was fine for him because Serena's happiness was what mattered to him even if he wasn't hers. Minutes later, the band started to play a mellow song No More Wishing by Hayley Taylor. Dan and Serena were the first to walk to the dance floor followed by Blair and Chuck, Jenny and her boyfriend, Eric and his date then the rest. Nate watched the couples dancing for a few minutes before drinking the rest of the whiskey in his glass before leaving for Washington.

tbc.


	4. 2018

A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I HAVE SO BUSY THAT I NEARLY FORGOT TO CONTINUE! But I really promised I would not abandon this story and I will really not. I have the whole story outlined so I already know what will happen in the next chapters. And I am also happy to let you know this story will be updated regularly (every saturday). BTW, I will be posting updated on my profile so if you want to get updates about my other stories, check my profile. And reviews are appreciated! Enjoy and sorry it's a little short.

 **2018**

'Blair…'

'S?'

'I need you to come over here at the office.'

'What's wrong?'

'There's something I need you to see. Please.'

'Okay, I'll just grab my coat and I'll be on my way.'

'Thank you.'

Serena hung up her phone and covered her face with both of her hands. She didn't know how and what to react. She wasn't ready or at least she thought she wasn't ready. She took 3 tests and all showed the same result: Positive.

Pregnant. It meant she was pregnant. Not that she didn't want to have a child, she wasn't just ready. She and Dan didn't really talk about having kids but it didn't mean kids are out of the picture. Or maybe she was just shocked. She thought about what would be Dan's reaction. He could be either mad or happy. She didn't know. She took a deep breath and set the last pregnancy test aside. She needed Blair. She needed Blair for advice because Blair had gone through the situation she was in now. When she heard her secretary on the phone saying Blair had arrived, she quickly walked out of the bathroom. She opened her office door and called Blair in.

'S, what is it you want to show me? You got me worried.'

Serena took a deep breath. 'I think I may be pregnant.'

Blair looked surprised. 'Wow. Did you get yourself tested?'

Serena gestured to the bathroom. 'I took 3 tests, they're in the bathroom. I need you to see if they're really accurate because I'm scared as hell.'

Blair looked at the tests and then went back to Serena. 'S, you're pregnant. They're positive.'

Serena sat on her chair. 'Oh god. I don't know. I'm not ready yet or Dan is gonna freak out…'

Blair grabbed Serena's shoulders. 'Serena! Calm down! I know how you feel because I've gone through the same thing but there's nothing to be afraid of. A baby is a blessing!'

Serena sobbed. 'I'm sorry… I don't get all emotional like this…'

'It's okay. It's normal. I'm pretty sure when you tell Dan, he'll be thrilled. He married you, didn't he?'

Serena slowly nodded. Blair embraced her.

'I'm here for you, Serena. I'll even go through with you with this pregnancy if your workaholic husband isn't around which I hope doesn't happen.'

Serena smiled and bowed her head. 'I just… I guess I was just shocked. But… I'm fine now.'

'We'll get to go shopping for baby clothes and baby stuff. And we'll plan a baby shower. Henry will finally have a wife if it's a girl.'

Serena laughed. 'Blair!'

'I'm serious, S. You'll be a mom and I'm a mom and we can finally be moms together.'

It made Serena feel a lot better. Her nervousness was still present but at least she wasn't panicking anymore. All she needed now was to tell Dan.

Later at home, Serena lit the candles around the living room and poured wine on two glasses. Dan was on his way home from work. Serena wanted to make the night special because she was going to tell her husband he was gonna be a father. She heard the door open and saw Dan enter. He looked around to see candles lit everywhere as he removed his coat.

'What's the occasion?' He asked as he kissed Serena on the cheek.

Serena handed him a glass of wine. 'Something happened today and at first I didn't know what to do when I found out.'

Dan listened.

'I was in the office when I took the test. 3 tests actually. And it all showed the same result.'

'Are you saying you're… ?'

'I'm pregnant.' She reluctantly smiled.

'How long?'

'I'm not sure. I haven't gone to the doctor yet.'

She and Dan didn't exactly talk about having children but she did imagine them having one or two. Dan was always busy and Serena couldn't find a perfect time to discuss kids with him and if there was a perfect time, sometimes it wouldn't come to her mind at all.

She added. 'I was actually nervous telling you because we never really discussed having one and I don't know if you're gonna be happy or not. I know how busy you are and you might not have time and If you're not ready, we can always-'

'Okay, Serena, stop.'

Serena paused. Dan slowly walked towards her and held her arms.

'I'm happy.' He looked straight to her eyes. 'I'm nervous as hell but that doesn't mean I'm not happy about it.'

Tears started crawling out of Serena's eyes. Dan's words made her so happy. Her fears started to disappear. 'Me too. We're gonna be parents.'

'Yes. We are.' He caressed her face before settling for a quick kiss on the lips followed by a long embrace.

2 weeks later, Serena and Dan visited a doctor for the first time for a check up. Serena was 8 weeks pregnant at that time.

The 2nd visit, Serena went by herself. Dan was attending a book signing in Colorado. The doctor asked if Serena wanted to know the sex of the baby. She decided to not know until the baby arrived.

The 3rd visit, Dan was supposed to bring Serena. He called her up to tell her his meeting moved to a later time and he couldn't leave so he told her to ask Blair to come with her instead. Serena wanted to get mad at Dan for not coming twice but she decided to keep her cool because they were having a baby and she couldn't be more excited.

6 days later, Dan came home one night to find unconscious Serena on the floor with blood all over her skirt. Dan tried to wake Serena up but she seemed so weak and pale. He immediately dialed 911 and called Blair and Lily. At the hospital, Dan was pacing back and forth hoping for the safety of his wife and baby. Blair was sitting with Lily hoping the same. Several minutes later, the doctor came out to announce that they had lost the baby.

'It's my fault. I should've been there with her.' Dan said.

Lily looked at him with sad eyes. 'It isn't your fault. Even if you were, it could still happen.'

'But I could've brought her here sooner. I don't know how long she was lying there but I just can't stop blaming myself.'

'Humphrey. None of this is your fault. It happens to some pregnant women.' Blair added.

Several minutes later, the doctor came out to announce that they had lost the baby.

Dan fell on his knees trying to stop the tears from coming out.

When Serena woke up, she saw Dan sitting on a chair. He looked tired and his eyes were red.

'Dan? What happened?'

'Serena, I…'

Serena started getting nervous. 'Dan, what's wrong?'

He gulped. 'We… Lost the baby.'

'No.' She said.

'The baby's gone, Serena.'

'No!'

'Yes! The doctor said so himself!'

'No!' Serena screamed until tears streamed down her eyes and wept.

Dan who couldn't hold his tears much longer, sat beside her and held her in his arms as they mourn.

'I'm so sorry.' Serena cried.

'It wasn't your fault, Serena.'

'It was. It was, Dan. I should've done better.'

He shook his head and whispered 'no'as they continued mourning for their lost child.

Back in Washington, Nate received a text from Chuck about Serena and Dan having lost their baby. He shook his head as he sighed. He wished he was there for her. He hadn't seen her nor heard from her since the wedding. He looked through the window of his penthouse and hoped the best for her.

tbc.


End file.
